Alberto Clemente
Alberto Clemente is a character in Mafia II. He was the founder and Don of the Clemente Crime Family. History Background Alberto was born on July 15, 1897 in Sicily. After killing a Palermo police captain for his uncle Silvio in 1920, he arrived in Empire Bay in 1926. There, through his uncle's underworld contacts, he eventually made big money smuggling liquor during Prohibition. He was approved by The Commission to start his own family in 1929. Clemente is hot tempered, greedy, and underhanded. Though powerful, Clemente's gang is still seen as second-rate by the other families. This is mostly due to Clemente's crooked business practices, even by mob standards, like charging $5000 for membership into his crime family. He runs Freddy's Bar in Little Italy, the Clemente slaughterhouse in Riverside, and various small rackets around Empire Bay. Rise The Vinci-Moretti War significantly weakened the Vinci and Falcone families, giving Clemente the opportunity to take over some of their businesses, which gave him more power but lost him respect. At some point, he welcomed the son of his late associate Silvio Tomasino, Henry, into his family and gave him the position of Soldato. Clemente eventually bought a stake in Sidney Pen's Empire Bay Cab & Co. in the late 1920s and began laundering his bootlegging profits through the company. The two fell out when Pen opened a distillery in Sand Island in 1939 and refused to give Clemente a piece of the action, assuming the evidence he had against him would keep him safe. Clemente ordered him to be assassinated, but it failed, which resulted in Pen stepping up his personal security. In 1945 he ordered another hit on Pen through Luca Gurino, who assigned it to Henry as well as Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro. This resulted in both Pen's death and the distillery burning to the ground. Drug Business After discovering Carlo Falcone's drug operation, he tried to muscle his way in and earn a share of the profit. When Falcone realized what Clemente was doing, he decided that Clemente had to be assassinated. On June 15th, 1951, Falcone ordered Vito and Joe to kill Clemente and his men while they're holding a family meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel. Death The initial attempt to kill Clemente by bombing the hotel conference room where he was meeting his men failed, forcing Vito and Joe to chase him through the hotel and onto the streets of Midtown. Eventually they catch up to him, and after taking out his driver, Joe steps out of his car and empties his Tommy gun into Clemente at point blank range, killing him instantly. Family *Silvio Clemente (uncle) *Paolina Ongaro (mother) *Roberto Clemente (father) *Nora Toniolatte (sister) *Fabiano Clemente (son) Mission Appearances *Prologue *The Buzzsaw *Room Service (killed) *Cathouse Trivia *He is 5'11" and 160 lbs. *Clemente lives in a large mansion in Highbrook, which can be seen in Room Service if Vito and Joe don't stop his car in time. *According to Frankie Potts' files, Clemente is unmarried and has a son named Fabiano, who currently resides in Sicily. *He had connections to Silvio Tomasino, Henry Tomasino's late father. *A younger Clemente is seen when Vito gets off the boat to America, after arriving from Sicily as a young boy in The Old Country. *His forced exile after killing a Palermo police captain is the reminiscent of Michael Corleone's forced exile from New York in the 1972 film The Godfather. *If Vito is killed in Mafia III, he mentions Clemente along with Derek Pappalardo and Leo Galante before he dies, referring to them as "cocksuckers". Gallery Clemente Crime Family 1.jpg|Clemente with his men Alberto Clemente (Young).png|Clemente in 1932 Room Service 09.jpg|Clemente being gunned down by Joe Frankie Potts Week 04-3.jpg|Frankie Potts file on Clemente es:Alberto Clemente Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Clemente Crime Family Category:Antagonist Category:Boss Category:Death